


Follow Your Heart

by sunwoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun Endgame, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Howlers (Harry Potter), Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun Break-Up, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, M/M, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: When Taehyun gets broken up with by Kai through a Howler (in which Kai makes very clear he wants to break up because Taehyun always looks at Beomgyu instead of him), he wishes he wasn't in the Great Hall of all places because Beomgyu definitely heard the Howler all the way from the Gryffindor table.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Follow Your Heart

Every morning, Taehyun would wait for his boyfriend Kai outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room. Taehyun always woke up earlier than needed, so ever since the two of them started dating four months ago, he would leave the Ravenclaw Common Room before most other Ravenclaws did in order to wait for Kai so that they could walk to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

But today was different.

Taehyun had stood outside the Common Room for almost half an hour, and he was about to ask a nearby Hufflepuff if they could go check on Kai, when an older student he recognized to be Soobin—one of Kai’s closest friends—by his yellow scarf, dimpled cheeks, and tall frame, walked up to him with an unhappy look on his face.

Soobin held two plates of food in his hands, making it evident that he had just come from the Great Hall.

“If you're waiting for Kai, he isn't coming,” Soobin told Taehyun.

“Why? Is he sick? Will you let me in so I can go see him?” Taehyun asked quickly.

Soobin could see the worry in Taehyun’s eyes, making it hard for him to be so harsh on the concerned Ravenclaw.

“He’ll be fine. I’m taking care of him,” Soobin finally said after a short pause. “I’d go to breakfast now if I were you.”

So Taehyun walked to the Great Hall alone. He sat down next to one of his same-house friends, Jisung, who looked at Taehyun in surprise.

“Taehyun, you're actually sitting at our table for once!” Jisung exclaimed. “Why aren't you at the Hufflepuff table with Kai?”

Taehyun wished he knew.

“Soobin hyung told me Kai isn't coming out to breakfast today. Didn't tell me why, though. I hope he isn't ill,” Taehyun responded.

“Don't worry about it too much, okay? Maybe he just isn’t feeling well enough to get out of bed right now. I’m sure he’ll join you later, Taehyun.”

Taehyun tried his best to keep his mind off the subject before it caused him too much stress.

He sighed and as he did, his eyes trailed off to the Gryffindor table, where Beomgyu sat with his Quidditch teammates. He watched as Beomgyu burst into laughter at something one of them said.

His heart began to race at the sight of Beomgyu’s smile, and when Beomgyu made eye contact with Taehyun, suddenly his plate of food was the most interesting thing in the room.

Taehyun was eating quietly beside Jisung as post owls began swooping in to deliver the mail.

Since he rarely got mail, he didn't pay attention to the owls until one of them dropped a Howler on his plate.

The front read, in cursive letters:

> _Kang Taehyun_
> 
> _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry _

Taehyun looked up in shock, Jisung equally shocked as him.

“Taehyun, who sent you this?”

“I don't know. Mom doesn't understand magic, and Dad only sends letters for my birthday. I’ve never gotten a Howler before.”

Taehyun stared at it nervously.

“You really should open that quickly before it gets too hot or you’ll regret it,” Minhee—Taehyun’s Divination partner—said from a few seats away. “I ignored one from my mom once. Wasn't pretty.”

Taehyun gulped and slowly opened the Howler, his hands trembling as he did.

As soon as he peeled off the red seal, the Howler came to life, and Taehyun braced himself for the worst.

“Kang Taehyun!” It spoke in Kai’s voice, causing Taehyun’s heart to drop. He was prepared for something bad, but not this. “I’m breaking up with you! All you do is look at that Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu! We go to the Great Hall, you're staring at him! We go to Hogsmeade, you’re looking for him around every corner! Even when we’re holding hands on the way to class, you keep on looking for him, instead of looking at _me_! Why don't you ever treat me like you like me?! You like him instead of me, don’t you?! I’m your boyfriend, yet you’re always looking at another boy! I’m done, Taehyun! Go date him for all I care, but we are over!”

Taehyun knew people were staring at him, so he kept his gaze lowered as the Howler finished screaming and burst into flames.

“Taehyun…” Jisung wanted to say something to make Taehyun feel better, but he was at a loss for words. As was Minhee. As was everyone else who heard the Howler.

Taehyun felt tears pricking his eyes. He looked up and saw Beomgyu staring directly at him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

He ran and ran until he found himself in an empty hallway.

Closing his eyes, he slid against the wall and brought his knees to his chest.

There he sat in his own misery for a while, mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day as he knew many of his classmates had heard the Howler, when someone approached him.

“Taehyun?”

Taehyun looked up at the sound of his name and widened his eyes when he saw Beomgyu standing next to him.

“Beomgyu hyung!” Taehyun said in surprise. He got up from the ground quickly and wiped his eyes. “What are you doing here? Did you follow me all the way here?”

“That just sounds creepy when you put it like that,” Beomgyu said with a chuckle. He smiled for a second, then frowned. “I came here to apologize.”

“Apologize for what? You haven't done anything.”

“I heard the Howler… It was very loud, so I heard what happened between you and Kai. He’s a 5th year Hufflepuff, right? I know who he is because he’s friends with 4th year Hufflepuff Yuna, who’s friends with 6th year Gryffindor Ryujin, who’s one of the Chasers on my Quidditch team.”

Taehyun blinked. “You talk too much.”

“Ah, I got sidetracked.” Beomgyu scratched the back of his neck. “What I meant to say is that I’m sorry I caused you and Kai to break up.”

“That wasn't your fault. It was all between Kai and me,” Taehyun said as he shook his head.

“No, Taehyun, I heard it all. He broke up with you because you paid attention to me instead of him. I’m sorry.”

Taehyun frustratedly sighed. “Will you stop apologizing to me already, hyung? It’s my fault for being attracted to you while I was in a relationship, not yours. I’m the one at fault here, alright?”

“So you have feelings for me?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun stared at him for several seconds, and when Beomgyu suddenly smiled, Taehyun looked at the floor.

“I’m not emotionally ready for a conversation about feelings. Goodbye.”

And with that, Taehyun walked down and out of that hall, hurried back to his dorm to get his class supplies, and made his way to his Divination class instead of finishing his breakfast. He had lost his appetite anyways.

Minhee was already in the classroom when Taehyun walked in. As soon as he saw Taehyun, he ushered him to sit down.

“I'm so sorry, Taehyun,” he said. “This must be so hard on you.”

“I’m fine,” said Taehyun simply.

“You don't have to pretend to be doing okay. You can talk to me if you need to.”

“Thanks” was all Taehyun could say. He appreciated Minhee looking out for him, but his mind was too busy thinking about Kai to properly thank Minhee.

His eyes darted around the room in search of his now ex-boyfriend.

And as if on cue, Kai walked in, completely ignored Taehyun’s stares as he passed him, and sat beside his own seatmate Hyeongjun.

Minhee patted Taehyun’s back and nodded his head at the professor as if signaling for him to get ready for class.

Taehyun sighed and opened up one of his books. As the top student in the class, maintaining his high grades should've been enough to distract him from some silly break-up.

Except it wasn't just a silly break-up.

And Taehyun couldn't ignore it no matter how hard he tried.

Thankfully Divination was the only class he shared with Hufflepuffs so Kai’s presence didn't cause him to stress for much longer, but it seemed like more students than he liked knew about their break-up.

Before his evening study session, five different students had offered a shoulder to cry on, a Butterbeer at Hogsmeade, and other things of the sort. It seemed to him that everyone he encountered felt bad for him, and while he wasn't sure if he liked the sympathy or not, he _hated_ the attention.

“You look dead,” Jisung said once Taehyun met him in front of the library.

“Maybe I am.” Taehyun sighed for the nth time that day. “Let’s go study.”

Jisung followed Taehyun into the library without another word.

Taehyun seemed to be acting normal during the study session, but the whispers around them were so loud and obvious, which made Jisung worried. Taehyun could obviously hear them, but he pretended not to.

“Tae—”

“My head hurts. Accompany me back to our room?” Taehyun asked suddenly, closing his book and standing up from the table.

Jisung couldn't seem to get a word out of him about how he was feeling about the break-up the rest of the night, or the next day during breakfast, or during their late-morning Charms class, or during their lunch break, so by the time dinner came around, Jisung had decided Taehyun probably just needed time to himself, so after eating, he went to bed on his own.

Thanks to Jisung, Taehyun found himself sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table during dinner that night.

He still had about an hour to curfew and had finished his daily studying. Usually, he’d go on a walk around the castle with Kai, or read next week’s lessons in his books with Kai, or watch older students kiss up to Prefects with Kai.

Realizing most of his time outside of his classes involved Kai, Taehyun frowned.

He hadn't even seen Kai all day, as if the Hufflepuff was purposely ignoring him. This thought made Taehyun feel a lot worse.

Suddenly, someone sat down to his left. Taehyun looked up and his face twisted into confusion.

“Beomgyu hyung? Why are you sitting with me?”

Beomgyu smiled. “You looked lonely.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes at that. “You don't have to force yourself to sit with me and talk to me just because you heard I got broken up with for looking at you all the time.”

“I’m not forcing myself to do anything,” Beomgyu said as he ate some of the food in front of him.

“Then, may I ask why you're talking to me in the first place?”

“Can't I talk to you if I want to?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and looked away from him. As he did, he noticed several students looking at him and Beomgyu, whispering and pointing at them.

Taehyun tensed at this. He stood up and dusted off his robes. “Have a nice night.”

Beomgyu gulped down his food quickly and followed Taehyun out of the Great Hall. “Why are you leaving? Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. I don’t like the stares we’re getting,” Taehyun responded as soon as they were far away enough from all the other students. “And thank you for following me out. This will definitely give off the right impression.”

“You’re welcome.” Beomgyu smiled innocently.

“That was _sarcasm_ ,” Taehyun said. “I’m going to my room now. Have a nice night, Beomgyu hyung.”

Taehyun was already a few steps away when Beomgyu quickly rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Wait!”

Taehyun turned around in confusion.

“Do you wanna hang out?” Beomgyu asked. “With me?”  
  
“Right now?” Taehyun gulped.

Beomgyu nodded. “If you’re not busy. Please.”

Taehyun wanted to say something like “I don’t want to fall deeper for you so soon after my break-up so no thanks,” but he instead sighed and said, “alright. What have you got in mind?”

Beomgyu grinned. “Follow me.”

So Taehyun followed Beomgyu out into the courtyard.

Just as Beomgyu was about to speak, two Slytherins (who Taehyun recognized to be 7th year Slytherin Prefect Jaemin and 7th year Slytherin Head Girl Yeji) walked past them and snickered loudly.

“Aw, look, Jaemin! It’s that little cheater, Taehyun!” Yeji laughed.

Taehyun would usually ignore rude comments directed towards him—something he found himself to have to be doing _a lot_ more often lately due to Kai’s Howler—but it seemed as if Beomgyu, being courageous, had different plans.

“ _Excuse me_?” Beomgyu looked at the two Slytherins in anger. “What did you just call him?”

“Looks like the homewrecker is here, too,” Jaemin said with a smirk. “What are you two doing out here in public? Got tired of cheating on the poor Hufflepuff behind closed doors now that the whole school knows what you did?”

“He didn't do anything,” Beomgyu said.

“Pretty sure he did or else he wouldn't have received that nasty Howler from his boyfriend—whoops… ex-boyfriend now,” Yeji laughed.

“What was it that Donghyuck told me he heard yesterday? Oh, right! Taehyun here got bored of his little boyfriend and decided an older, not so weak—”

Beomgyu could sense where the sentence was going, so he stepped in front of Jaemin angrily. “Taehyun didn’t do anything you’re accusing him of doing. Leave.”

“We were about to leave anyway,” Yeji huffed, she and Jaemin finally going back inside the castle.

Taehyun had been staring at his shoes the entire time. Beomgyu had just bravely stood up for him, and it was making his heart pound.

“Taehyun, are you okay?” Beomgyu asked.

“I’m fine. Doesn’t bother me at all, really,” Taehyun said.

Beomgyu knew Taehyun wasn't feeling well despite him saying he was fine. He looked around for a moment as he thought about what to say to make him feel better and found Kai only a few feet away. He stared in shock as Kai looked at Taehyun with sadness before leaving the courtyard.

Still shocked at Kai’s appearance, Beomgyu ended up saying, “Let’s forget about this. We should go to bed now.”

Taehyun nodded. “Right.”

As they walked back into the castle together, Taehyun said, “Shall I see you tomorrow evening, hyung? We didn't really get to hang out like you suggested.”

“Oh, yes, okay!” Beomgyu’s face lit up. “Meet me here tomorrow after dinner! Don’t skip your meals until then!”

Practically the entire next day, from the second he woke up in the morning to the second he sat down to eat a light dinner with Jisung in the Great Hall, Taehyun was excited about his meeting with Beomgyu.

“Why’re you eating so fast? You of all people should know not to do that. You were the one who saved Junhyuk from choking to death on a chicken bone last year,” Jisung said.

Taehyun smiled. “I just have something that I’m looking forward to.”

After finishing the food, he waved goodbye to Jisung and headed to the hallway leading to the courtyard, where Beomgyu had told him to meet him tonight.

Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun as the younger walked up to him. Beomgyu’s hands were behind his back, clearly holding something, so Taehyun immediately asked about it.

“What’s that you’re holding behind your back?” Taehyun asked.

“No ‘hello’ or ‘good to see you, hyung?’” Beomgyu pouted. “Very rude of you, Taehyun.”

“Okay, I’m very happy to see you tonight, Beomgyu hyung,” Taehyun said, causing Beomgyu to smile. “Now will you tell me what you’re hiding?”

Beomgyu nodded his head happily. “So, as you probably already know, I’m muggle-born, and I don’t like to talk much about home. Not because I’m ashamed… Well, I guess I sort of am… Because all my friends are purebloods, so I’ve always felt like their magical families and lives are so much cooler than mine, and well, I know you’re a half-blood, so I know you won’t treat me like I’m different for growing up with muggles and not knowing anything about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter.”

When he took a pause in his speech, Taehyun took a step closer and put his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders comfortingly. “Hyung, you’re perfect just the way you are. If your friends, or anyone for that matter, can’t see past the fact that you’re muggle-born and see you for the beautiful and amazing person you are inside and out, they don’t deserve you at all.”

Beomgyu looked right into his eyes and grinned. “You really do like me, huh? You act like you can’t stand being around me but then compliment me like that.”

“I was just trying to say the right thing!” Taehyun replied.

Beomgyu stuck out his tongue then went back to what he was saying. “Anyways, my dad is a gardener. He and my mom both love taking care of flowers and always have since I was a little boy. When I got my letter, I remember my dad took me out to our garden in the backyard and plucked a Ranunculus flower from the rest and told me, ‘Beomgyu, I may not know about the magic you’re going to learn at this school, but I do know about one particular type of magic. The magic of love. If while you’re at this school, you ever find someone you like and who you’d like to be with, you give them one of these to express your love blossoming for them.’ And every single school year so far, I’d wonder if it would be the year I liked someone so much that I’d want to give them this flower like my dad told me to. Then, I found you. We hadn’t even gotten the chance to talk until your break-up happened, but I’ve started to like you ever since I first noticed you looking at me.”

Taehyun blushed at this, making Beomgyu’s heart beat faster.

“I knew you were in a relationship, so I never talked to you so I wouldn't confuse you or ruin your relationship, but now I have the chance to confess, so Kang Taehyun…” Beomgyu finally moved his arms forward and held out a Ranunculus flower to Taehyun. “I like you.”

Taehyun’s eyes darted from Beomgyu’s smiling face to the flower. As he took it, Beomgyu perked up.

“I grew it myself. I’ve learned a lot about growing flowers over the past break.”

Taehyun gulped. “Beomgyu hyung…”

Beomgyu’s gaze suddenly turned serious. “I know what you're thinking. You don't want to get into a relationship so soon, right? I understand but please at least think about it. I just couldn't go on without telling you my feelings that I’ve kept hidden for weeks, so please just think about me, about us.”

Taehyun twirled the flower in his right hand as he thought. Beomgyu was right; Taehyun wouldn't dare to get into a new relationship this quickly, but he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach after Beomgyu’s confession.

“Thank you, Beomgyu hyung,” Taehyun said finally. “I’ll think about everything you said tonight.”

“Thank you, Taehyun. Will you let me walk you back to your Common Room?”

Taehyun shook his head. “I’m fine going on my own. Good night.”

He turned around and began to walk down the hall when a sudden thought came to mind. He stopped in his tracks, turned around, and yelled out, “Beomgyu hyung!”

Beomgyu, who was already several feet away, turned around too. “Yes?”

“How did you know I'm a half-blood?”

Beomgyu smiled warmly. “Like I said, I’ve secretly liked you for some weeks now. You weren't the only one with a crush.”

Taehyun went back to his dorm that night with a smile on his face, but that smile quickly faded when he found Kai sitting on the floor in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

“Kai?” Taehyun asked quietly after carefully putting Beomgyu’s flower in his pocket.

Kai looked up and ran over to hug Taehyun. “Taehyun, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry!” He cried. “Please forgive me!”  
  
Taehyun gently pushed him away. “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

“For breaking up with you the way I did… Yeonjun hyung told me it would be better for you this way, but he was wrong. Taehyunie, I’m really sorry. I was in the courtyard when those older Slytherins were being mean to you. Instead of being brave and breaking up with you face-to-face, I’ve caused you all this pain…”

“Wait, Kai, calm down,” Taehyun said calmly, putting his hands on the sides of Kai’s face, something Taehyun would always do to comfort Kai whenever he got nervous or upset. “Let’s go inside and you can tell me everything, okay?”

Kai nodded and followed Taehyun into the Common Room.

Thankfully, it seemed as if everyone was in their rooms, so the two of them sat together by the fireplace with no one else in sight.

“Just tell me slowly what happened. You know your head starts to hurt if you talk too quickly, Ningning.”

The old nickname Taehyun had come up with two days into their relationship four months ago slipped out before he could stop himself, but if Kai noticed, he didn't say anything; he only sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Okay, Taehyunie, I’ll tell you what happened…”

* * *

Kai was walking to the Hufflepuff Common Room very slowly.

He was having bad thoughts about his and Taehyun’s relationship all evening and ended up falling asleep in the Great Hall, another student waking him up only a couple of minutes before curfew.

He knew he had to be in bed by now, but his legs moved so slowly as if his body was just as tired as his mind.

“Hey!”

Kai looked up to see Yeonjun—7th year Slytherin Prefect—jog up to him.

“Hi” was all Kai said.

“You do know you're out past curfew, right?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Kai tried to walk past Yeonjun but Yeonjun stepped in front of him authoritatively.

“I was gonna take 10 points from Hufflepuff, but for trying to get away before we were done, 20 points,” Yeonjun said with a smirk.

Kai shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Can I go now?” He asked in a monotone voice.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. “What's with the attitude? You alright?”

“As if I’d talk to you about my problems,” Kai said with an eye roll.

“Hey, if this is about taking House points away, I’m only doing my job. I’m actually a really good listener.”

Kai suddenly felt bad for the way he was treating the older. He smiled a little and said, “I’m sorry for being rude. I’m just going through a lot right now, and I’m kind of afraid to tell my friends about it.”

Yeonjun smiled and put a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “I promise you I’m trustworthy. Wanna talk with me about it? It’s always better to talk about your feelings.”

And so Kai found himself sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchen with Slytherin’s most feared Prefect.

Yeonjun handed him chocolate and other sweets—to which Kai happily thanked him—before the both of them sat on the floor against the wall.

“Isn’t this wrong? Like… won't we get in trouble if someone finds us here?” Kai suddenly asked out of worry.

Yeonjun shook his head. “If you were here with anyone else, yes, but not with me. I never get caught.”

Kai nodded at that.

“So, what's got you so worked up? You look like you're a usually happy person.”

“Oh, I am. It’s just… my boyfriend.”

“Boy troubles,” Yeonjun sighed. “I’d had my fair share of those. So what’d he do? Break your nose on purpose? Humiliate you in the middle of a Quidditch game? Hide your broom in the girls’ bathroom?”

“N-no! What kind of boys have you been with?!” Kai asked.

“Obviously not good ones,” Yeonjun snorted. “Anyways. Back to your boyfriend.”

“Right… Taehyunie is so sweet to me, and I was even starting to think that I love him, but recently, I started to notice that whenever he laughs at something, he doesn't look at me. He looks at this Gryffindor who’s a year above us. Whenever we’re eating in the Great Hall, he’ll look at the Gryffindor table to look for him. Whenever we’re studying in the library, he’ll look up at the sight of a red scarf in case it’s him. Even when we’re on a date, I can't help but feel like his mind is somewhere else… as if he’s thinking about him and not me. And… and I don't know. I thought about asking his friends if they’ve noticed it too, but I’m honestly too scared to do anything about it because I don't know what I’ll do if they tell me it’s true. That my Hyunie has eyes for that Gryffindor and not me.”

“Wow, that really is a lot,” Yeonjun said as he grabbed more food. “I say you break up with him.”

“What?” Kai looked at Yeonjun in shock. “Break up?”

“Yup, it's what's best if you ask me. He obviously doesn't give a shit about your feelings or your relationship at all if he likes someone else while dating you.”

Kai shook his head rapidly. “No, no, it's not like that. Taehyun isn’t like that.”

“From what you told me, it seems like he _is_ just like that.”

Kai sighed and stared at the floor for a while as Yeonjun continued to munch on his food.

“Look, I’m not trying to be mean. I’m just telling you how I see it,” Yeonjun said.

“So I should break up with him? Is that what's best for him?” Kai asked. He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall as he spoke.

“Yes.” Yeonjun nodded. “Absolutely. Break up with him, _but_ he doesn't deserve for you to do it nicely. I mean, come on! Think about it! He’s making you feel so bad about yourself while he’s daydreaming about some other guy!” Yeonjun’s eyes then widened as he came up with an idea. “I know just the perfect way to break up with him.”

“What is it?”

“Send him a Howler. He’ll open it tomorrow at breakfast and find out without you actually being there to break up with him in person. That way you don't have to face him and feel guilty and sad, _and_ he doesn't get to see you again since he’s an asshole who doesn't deserve you. A win-win situation.”

Kai gulped nervously. “Are you really sure this is the right thing to do for him?”

“Hufflepuffs…” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “I get you're selfless, but can you at least try to think about what's best for _you_ for once?”

Kai shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. “No. No, I just want to do what's best for Taehyun.” He sighed and felt his eyes tear up again. “And now that I’m saying it out loud, I guess I should break up with him. He obviously isn't happy with me if he’s paying attention to someone else. I should let him go so he can be with who he really wants to be with.”

“So send him a Howler. Do it tonight so it’ll arrive tomorrow morning. Just yell out all your frustrations, and you’ll be all set.”

Yeonjun stood up from the ground and held out a hand to Kai, who took it and got up as well.

“It’s getting late. You should go to bed now,” Yeonjun said as he patted Kai’s back. “I hope I was able to help you settle your little problem.”

“Yes, thank you. You really opened my eyes. I know what I have to do now.” Kai smiled.

“Good… Sorry, I never got your name.”

“Huening Kai, or just Kai. Everyone calls me Kai.”

“Okay, Kai it is. Just remember to hurry back and don't get caught.” Yeonjun winked. “Not every Prefect is as kind as I am.”

* * *

Taehyun slowly processed the story Kai had just told him.

“Taehyunie, I’m really sorry. He made me think this was the right thing to do, the right thing to do in order to make you happy, but he never told me all this bad stuff would happen to you like the rumors and mean comments and mean looks. I swear that if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have sent you that Howler! I swear it, Hyunie, I swear I wouldn't have!”

“Shh, shh, Kai, it’s okay.”

Taehyun brought Kai close to him as he engulfed him into a hug. Kai hugged Taehyun back as tears stained his cheeks.

“I really am sorry. I just wanted to do what was best for you.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Kai. You put me before you like you’ve always done, and I couldn't ask for more. The rumors and comments were inevitable, so don't blame yourself for that, alright? I’m the one who should be sorry to you. You broke up with me because I was an idiot. You deserve better,” Taehyun said.

Kai shook his head. “No, _you_ deserve better, Hyunie. I just want you to be happy, and if it's not with me, I’ll accept it.”

Taehyun suddenly felt like crying. Kai was so selfless that it hurt.

“Kai, what Yeonjun hyung told you was definitely not right, but he was right about _one_ thing. You need to do what’s best for _you_ sometimes, alright? Please promise me that you’ll do that. From now on, you’ll start thinking about what you want, not just about other people. Please?”

“Only if you promise to listen to your heart instead of your mind once in a while. I’ve noticed you always let your anxiety eat at you and only listen to what your mind tells you, but, Taehyunie, your mind won't always give you the answer you need. Sometimes you need to follow your heart.”

“Okay. Okay, I promise,” Taehyun said. “Pinky promise like old times?”

Taehyun and Kai would often make pinky promises while they were close friends and even more often while dating, from promising to buy each other drinks the following weekend at Hogsmeade to promising to go to bed early the night before an exam. 

Taehyun stuck out his pinky finger, and Kai did the same, their fingers interlocking in agreement that they would both listen to the other’s advice.

“Taehyun?”

“Yes, Kai?”

“Still friends?”

“Of course. I can't imagine going on without you still being in my life.”

And with that, Taehyun brought Kai up to his bed as they both silently agreed that it was far too late for Kai to sneak back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

The next morning, Taehyun and Kai walked out of Taehyun’s room before any of his roommates woke up, quietly leaving for the Great Hall. Things were going well until Taehyun took a step outside the Common Room and a voice suddenly yelled, “Taehyun, have you seen Kai?”

Taehyun paused in his tracks in surprise, causing Kai to bump into him and let out a loud “ow! My head!”

Upon noticing that the voice belonged to a very worried Soobin, Taehyun calmed down and stepped aside for Soobin to see Kai behind him.

“Kai!” Soobin exclaimed and pulled Kai into a hug.

“Why are you here?” Kai asked.

“I was worried _sick_ , you little brat! I didn't know where you were, so I asked your roommates, and they said they didn't remember you coming back to your room last night, so I started to panic, and for some reason, the first place I thought of going was here, and I’m glad I did because I found you safe and sound, but I’m also very confused as to why you spent the night with Taehyun.”

Taehyun looked up at the sound of his name.

Soobin was eyeing the Ravenclaw carefully, making Kai hit Soobin on the arm.

“Stop making him uncomfortable!” Kai frowned. “Taehyunie and I just talked about what happened between us. It was long overdue, but we’re on good terms now. I spent the night because friends can do that, you know.”

Soobin bit his lip then smiled. “Okay, then. Sorry for getting a bit angry, Taehyun.”

“It’s alright. I know how much Kai means to you.” Taehyun smiled back. “It’s only normal you grew worried about his well-being.”

“Yeah, Taehyun, don't worry about Soobin hyung. He’s been acting strange ever since I told him about how Yeonjun hyung was the one who tried to help me that night. I think Soobin hyung has a crush on him.”

Soobin’s face turned red, and he shoved Kai away from him. “No, I don’t! You don't know what you're talking about!”

“Aha! If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have gotten defensive!” Kai exclaimed.

Taehyun couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding before him. He felt at ease knowing that Kai had someone like Soobin to take care of him. Although it wasn't in a romantic way like the way Taehyun had cared for him for the past four months, Kai still had someone who would be there for him now that Taehyun couldn't anymore.

“You two can continue waking everyone up with your yelling. I’m going to head to the Great Hall now,” Taehyun said with a smile.

“No way! We’re coming with you!” Kai smiled back.

“Sounds good,” Soobin said, and the three of them walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table together.

It was quite early so not many students were there yet, so Taehyun felt comfortable sitting at Kai’s House’s table.

When more students began to settle in for breakfast, he couldn't ignore the pounding of his heart as he tried to ignore any bad thoughts or assumptions about what people were going to think about him sitting with Kai again.

Kai sensed this and squeezed Taehyun’s hand. “Stop letting the anxiety win, Taehyun. Stop worrying so much about what other people think of you.”

Taehyun nodded at Kai’s helpful words and continued to eat as Soobin began to tell a funny story about something that had happened in the stands during last week’s Quidditch game.

During the story, Taehyun looked across the hall and saw Beomgyu looking at him from the Gryffindor table. He couldn't quite read the expression on Beomgyu’s face (which reminded him of the moment Beomgyu looked at him from two tables away after Kai’s Howler erupted into flames), causing him to worry again.

“Soobinie hyung.” Kai interrupted Soobin’s talking. “Don’t look now, but the Slytherin Prefects are walking in.”

Soobin turned red again and hid his face from the front door. “Where?”

“Just kidding! You should’ve seen your face!” Kai laughed loudly.

Taehyun laughed too at Kai’s antics as Soobin groaned and rested his head on the table in embarrassment.

“Soobin hyung, if I may ask, how do you and Yeonjun hyung know each other?” Taehyun asked.

Soobin nodded, letting Taehyun know it didn’t bother him that he had asked that question. “Let’s just say he and I have a… history. I don’t like to talk about it though. I don’t even know why I still like him but I do. Even after Kai told me how Yeonjun hyung tricked him a few days ago.”

“Did… did he hurt you?” Taehyun asked carefully.

Soobin quickly shook his head. “No, no! Well, not physically, at least.” With that, he continued to eat.

Taehyun decided to leave the conversation there, seeing as Soobin had no intention of explaining what had happened. Once Taehyun finished eating his food, he excused himself and headed towards his Common Room to get ready for his classes.

He happened to find Beomgyu walking on his own not too far away, so he ran up to him.

“Beomgyu hyung!”

“Taehyun?” Beomgyu asked in surprise.

“Will you meet me at our usual spot tonight? I have something important to tell you.”

Beomgyu smiled. “Okay, see you then.”

And so, that night, Taehyun found himself standing by the courtyard, holding the small flower from the previous night in his hands.

He had thought so hard about Kai’s advice for the past few hours, and he was finally ready to act upon what his heart wanted him to do.

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu jogged up to him. “I’m sorry I made you wait. Ryujin wanted help with our homework, and it took longer than expected, so—”

“It’s alright. I haven’t waited long,” Taehyun said with a smile.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

Taehyun looked at the flower in his hands and let out a deep breath. “Last night after we met up, I found Kai and we talked about lots of things, but what stuck with me the most was that he told me to follow my heart once in a while. I’m not really good at doing that, but I’m trying to do what my heart tells me now, and well, my heart wants you, hyung.” He paused to look back up at Beomgyu, who was staring right back at him. “I’ve thought about what you said last night, too, and I accept your feelings for me. I want to be with you from now on.”

“Really? You want to be with me?” Beomgyu asked.

“Yes, more than anything.”

Beomgyu engulfed Taehyun into a tight hug. “I’m so happy you chose me. I was so afraid you wouldn’t want to be with me even though we both like each other.”

Taehyun pulled away from the hug and put his hands on either side of Beomgyu’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Taehyun asked.

“No need to ask, Taehyun. Be a little braver,” Beomgyu said before leaning in and kissing Taehyun. When they both pulled apart, Taehyun looked into Beomgyu’s eyes and could only think of two things: _Following my heart from now on doesn't sound so bad,_ and _wow, does Beomgyu have beautiful eyes_.


End file.
